Just Another Prank
by xXColorhei
Summary: Another day in Camp-half blood, as an unfortunate accident leads Katie and Travis to actually notice that they had feelings for each other.


Katie was chasing the Stolls around the castle again, for trying to put and whoopee cushion on every seat in the dining pavilion and in the Demeter watched them run from the Aphrodite cabin, through a window. They had passed about four times and no one broke a sweat. She was amazed at their stamina.

But her, she fainted, collapsed, blacked out, or whatever you want to call it, just because of Jason. (Long story)She thought, as Katie and the Stolls passed by again, but this time, Katie was holding a sword, and the Stolls certainly weren't laughing anymore.

Piper could tell Katie had a crush on one of the Stolls, but wasn't certain who.

Connor was easier to be with, he was the younger one, yet more mature than Travis. He was a normal person when he's alone, which he hardly is, and when his next to his brother, all hell breaks loose.

Travis is, well, Travis. Whether they're pulling pranks or not, he's mischievous, a bit twisted and has a nice sense of humor.

Katie, was like the commander of all Demeter demigods, she knew how to be a leader and whatnot, which she got from her mom, which owns hectares and hectares of farms.

She heard bumps and a girl shrieking, as she stood up slowly and made her way to the door.

It opened slowly making a small sound, as she peeked her head outside.

Connor was on the floor, probably unconscious, he was leaning against a wall, and not much injuries were done.

Travis was wide-eyed, looking at Katie who was bleeding.

Bleeding?

Katie was holding her left arm, which was bleeding sword was on the floor, a few smears of blood on its side. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and I could t_ell it wasn't from the cut._

Before I knew it, I was running around Camp Half-blood in 'jammies', screaming,

"Medics!"

The guilty look of Travis' face outside the infirmary room on the bench was haunting me, and I asked him,

"What did you do?" I said.

He shook his head and said, "We were goofing around, like always, but this time, Katie got a sword and for a moment there I thought she was going to kill us!"

_"Don't mess with me!" She said, very annoyed, holding her sword to slice Travis into bits._

_Connor was knocked aside and he blacked out, by the pressure of Katie's sword's hilt._

_Travis just look wide-eyed, he was panicking, Katie was going to kill him, and he was going to die, and soon, adrenaline had rushed._

_Katie bowed her head, and massaged her foreheaed. "S-sorry, ugh, nevermind. I'm really stressed, sorry about Connor, my—just, my father died this morning and—"_

_BAM!_

_Katie's explanation was too late, as Travis took the sword and slashed at her, then realizing her explanation and what he had done, he went more wide-eyed that before._

_"Agh!" Katie said, dropping to the floor, clutching her arm._

_"Katie!" he said, dropping to the floor with her._

_Instead of shouting at him, pushing him away or doing something that hurts him, she cries._

_And then Piper saw, and ran down the hall flailing her arms wildly, as Apollo campers appeared, snatching Katie up on a stretcher and taking her to emergency._

Piper rubs her forehead, and sayd, "It's fine, just don't let it happen again."

Travis nods and said, "Yeah."

She nods, and something snaps in her mind.

Without thinking, Piper leans down, so she's in height of Travis' sitting position.

"Take good care of her," She says, pointing her finger, "She one of a kind."

And with that she stands up, smiles and walks away.

Katie groaned as she woke up, she looked around the room, to see where she was._Am I in heaven?_She asked herself, which was answered by a yes, since everything was white and she had a bandaged arm, wherein she flinched when she had tried to move it.

She remembered about Travis accidentally cutting her, and why he had done it. She stood up slowly, remembering her dad had died, and that she and her mom was all left.

She looked around the room once again, and noticed a guy slumped on a sofa in the room, sleeping and murmuring things like whoopee cushions and golden mangoes, oh wait, this was SO not heaven.

"Travis?" She said, involuntarily.

Travis jumped in surprise, as he looked around frantically, searching for the voice, then he saw Katie, "Oh, you're awake." "How long have I been asleep?" She asked, getting the covers off and getting on her feet."About three hours or something." He said, casually, as if they were talking about the weather."Three hours?" She said, finally standing up straight."yeah, maybe four, or five." He said, sitting on the couch again, his feet on the wall and his head dangling from the edge.

"Stop that." She said, walking towards him. "The blood with go to your head, and you'll get blood pressure or something."He smirked and said, "Since when did you care about me?"Katie paused._Since when?_She thought, as she paced around the room. Then she thought of something.

"I want you to live to prepare for the things I have in store for you." She said, an evil grin appearing on her face.

Travis got a bit creeped out, "Why do I find that…ew."Katie pushed him, from the couch. "Eww, gross! Not that!"Travis rubbed his head and said, "Well don't push now."Katie helped him up and sighed. "You're so immature.""Says the girl who let out her anger on two boys." He said, putting his arms around Katie mockingly."Whatever dude." Katie said, pushing his hand off her.

Then Travis said something Katie wished he didn' smiled, then frowned. "Sorry about your dad."

Katie paused, suddenly she felt anger rise up for some reason. "You don't even know him!" She said, in an angry tone, which came from raised a brow and said, "I just wanted to_comfort_you!""Well you aren't doing a very good job at it!" She said, as she felt tears in her eyes.

Travis noticed this and softened. "Well, don't cry now!"

She sniffed and said, "You don't understand," She turned away. "He was the only one who actually even loved me as her daughter. My mom is always working, never got the time for me.""I love you!" Travis blurted laughed and wiped the tears away. "haha, whatever Travis."But Travis wasn't joking. He put on his serious face, which looked pretty funny since he didn't know how to look serious.

Katie raised a brow, "If you're trying to pull a serious face," She laughed, "it's failing!"

Travis remained serious as he sighed. "Katie."

Katie stopped laughing, and wiped more tears, but these tears came from laughing."Yeah 'lover-boy?'" She said, and giggled at her remark."Listen to me." He stopped laughing. "Don't tell me you're-" Her heart beat went faster. "Yes Katie." He said, grabbing her shoulders, and she felt herself blush.

"Are you serious?" She said, cocking her head.

"Very." He said, as they just stood there, Travis hands on Katie's shoulders.

* * *

It was all cinematic and...dramatic. That was until a smile appeared on Travis' face and he started laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Travis laughed, rolling on the floor. Katie, realizing what had just happened, clenched her fists.

Katie was very red, and then she growled. "Shut up.""Are you serious?" Travis imitated Katie's tone, then went back to his tone and said, "Very." Then he started laughing kicked him in the shin, and he groaned.

"No need to get violent there!" He said, rubbing his butt and sitting upright.

Katie didn't know why, but it hurt. To think that was all a just grinned and said, "You liked that didn't you?"Katie asked, "You mean kicking you in the butt? Yes, I liked that."Travis just stood up and crossed his arms. "Not that! Before that!"

Katie's face fell, "Oh_that._" She thought for a moment.

_Did she actually like Travis?_

It was impossible, he was somewhat mean, mischievous, thieving and lying—and cute.

Wait what?

_Knock it off Katie, knock it off._

"I see you're having a mental argument with yourself." He grinned again. "So there is a chance you do like me!"Katie just blushed and said, "N-No there isn't." She turned around, "I'd never like you."Travis peeked over her left shoulder and said, "Oh really?"

She looked to the right and said, "Really, really."

Travis removed his head from her shoulder."We'll see about that." He said, walking out the door...backwards, sighed and said, "What did I get myself into?" as she rubbed her temples.

Katie was doing that thing again, wherein she was lying on her bed, headphones that blasted music into her ears, a notebook and pen in her hand.

She loved just lying here all by herself in Demeter cabin, with music and a notebook where she could write all she wanted. Then she remembered. She remembered what had happened earlier with Travis.

_Travis..._

Somehow just saying his name sent tingles up her spine. What had happened a while ago? When she thought Travis was going confess his '_Undying love'_and all that sap.

She sighed and before she knew it, the name _Travis_was scribbled on her notebook. She gasped, she had involuntarily wrote his name on her notebook. She quickly tore the page from the note book and just threw it somehwhere in her cabin.

"Hey Katie!" She heard a female voice say, a girl with black hair and bright green eyes peekd through the oak door, a unusually bright smile on her face.

"Miranda?" She said, raising her brow and sitting up, taking the headphones off her ears. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?!" Miranda answered a bit too quickly. "Nothing's wrong! What made you_think_there was something wrong! Because, nothing is wrong, nothing that I know about!" She continued, her face still plastered with a weird happy smile.

"Are you sure?" Katie said, standing up and braiding her hair and clipping it with a butterfly-shaped clip.

"Yes!" She said, very, very loudly, and then she looked around the room, as if checking if anyone was there.

"I have to tell you something!" Mirnada said, gesturing her to come out.

"_He what?!"_Katie said, nearly strangling squealed like an Aphrodite girl, which she wasn't. "I know right!" She jumped again, pressing hands against her cheeks, getting redder by the seconds."So you're telling me, Travis_confessed_to the **whole**Hermes cabin that he..._likes_me?!" Katie said, pulling at her hair.

"YES!" Mirnada said, running around, singing in a sing-songy voice "_Our cabin counselor finally has a boyfriend! Eep!" _Katie was considering her half-sister had gone insane, but she knew her sister wasn't lying. If she was, she would stutter, and even Katie knew that.

SHe did the sensible thing.

She marched straight up to the Hermes cabin, everyone's eyes darted on her, which made her feel self conscious, but she ignored the feeling and kicked open the hermes cabin door.

"**Travis Stoll!"**

The hermes cabin kids smiled widely at her, some sitting in their bunks, some planning their next 'epic' prank. Before she could ask where he was, they all pointed their fingers to one direction on the left of the cabin, where a dark curly haired boy peeked out.

"What's up, Katie-cat?"

The next thing she knew, she was half pulling, half dragging a flailing Travis Stoll, yelling things like, "Katie likes Travis!"She threw him to the oak tree they grew behind the Demeter cabin, as she tapped her foot. "Well?"Travis grinned widely, leaned closer and said, "Well what?""Explain, idiot!" Katie said, pushing Travis' face away from hers, and blushing bright red.

He said, "Your life is ruined! Everyone at camp knows!"

Katie's jaw practically opened. "What?"She stayed like that for few minutes, while Travis just looked at her, still stood up and shook Katie back into reality, "Whoo! Calm down, girl! It was just a prank!""Just...a...prank?" She said, closing her mouth finally."Yeah!" He said, rather proudly. "One of my best!"

"How..." SHe said, dumbstruck.

"I planned it with my cabin mates. Everyone in camp knew the prank too, that's why they were looking at you." Travis said, leaning against the tree, looking at his nails as he explained.

Katie face-palmed herself mentally._How could she have been so stupid?_

_"_Even Mirnada?" Katie asked, knowing how Mirnada could never lie, but how could she have pulled off a great act like that?

"Hm? Oh, not her!" Travis said, waving his hand dismissively. "We really told her that I told the hermes cabin I liked you. If I told her the plan, she would never pull it off, I mean," He scoffed. "Have you seen her lie?"Katie scoffed too. "I did, and it wasn't very convinicing.""Well, back to pranking my awesome pranks he said." Travis said, walking away.

Katie noticed he was leaving and said, "Wait."

Travis, heard this, and was about to turn when he did, he felt like his head was was on her heels her heart was taking over momentarily, as she kissed Travis on the lips.

She pulled away after what seemed like eternity, and she smiled and walked away."What_was that?"_Travis said, still standing there, defeated."Your reward. You won that bet right?" She said, still walking away. "Bet?" Travis asked, maximizing his voice."You said you'd make me like you!" She said, also shouting. "Well, you won!"

Travis was still shell-shocked. But in his mind, he was squealing like a little girl.

"I should totally prank her more."


End file.
